Pretend
by Andie01
Summary: A brief encounter leads to a chain of events.
1. Pretend

"Bellatrix, please…"

"Nope," I interrupt. "I've listened to everything you've had to say for the past two weeks. Now listen to me, get your shit and your slut and get out of my house. If you're still there when I get home then I'm calling the police. Good bye and good riddance." Taking a deep breath, I try to shake the stress from my body. "Don't think about him. Focus on your match," I mutter to myself. Turning the corner, I run face first into a solid body, my phone clattering from my hand. "Fuck," I growl glancing up to find a bewildered Braun Strowman. "Sorry Braun. Just in a hurry. Forgive me," I mutter scooping up my phone.

"Bellatrix," he calls after me.

"No time for a proper apology. Maybe after my match."

"But…"

"No time."

"You're late," Road Dog states as I arrive at gorilla.

"Aware," I mutter tossing my phone next to the monitors. "Personal business. Won't happen again."

"Let's make sure of that."

I throw a thumbs-up over my shoulder as I disappear through the curtain.

XXX

"That was shit," Mickie growls.

"I know," I state, pacing. My concretion had been missing the whole match, botching multiple moves before eeking out a victory. The frustration with myself causing tension to roll through my body. "So, shut up about it."

"Shut up about it? That's all you have to say about being a disaster in that ring. You almost broke my neck multiple times. I am due…"

"I _**will**_ break your damn neck if you don't get out of my fucking face right now."

"You…"

"I will deal with the consequences of my performance. From management, not you. Get the fuck out of my face, now. Now," I growl when she opens her mouth.

I turn to find somewhere to be alone as Mickie scurries off towards the locker rooms.

" _Why the fuck did you let him get into your head? You let him ruin your life now you're letting him fuck up your career. Is this the legacy you want to leave behind? The pathetic girl who can't separate her personal and professional lives?"_ I fight against the vice-like feeling circling my chest as I duck into a side hallway. _"Now you're making yourself sick over the asshole? Great job, Bella."_

"Bellatrix," someone roars.

" _Not someone. You know that roar. It's Braun."_

"Bellatrix, there you are."

Glancing back, I find the big man lumbering towards me. _"Great. Now you're breaking down in front of your co-workers."_ "I need a second, Braun," I wheeze moving towards an equipment box.

"Bellatrix?"

"Please. Just give me a second," I whimper.

"Are you…"

"I'm fine," I snap and the vice tightens around me. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," I chant.

I'm hoisted up onto the equipment box. "Horse shit," he states. "You're starting to hyperventilate. Something is wrong."

"Just…just…stress," I wheeze. "Can't…can't…stop thinking."

"About?"

"Things."

"Okay, let's try this," he sighs, placing my hand on his chest. "Breathe with me. Deep breaths. In," he states inhaling deeply. "Come on."

"Can't…breathe…that…deeply. Lungs smaller."

"Go as deep as you can," he smiles slightly. "As big as those little lungs will go. That's good. Again."

"Bellatrix," Mickie starts charging down the hall.

"I don't want to talk to her."

"What's going on here?"

"Go away," Braun snarls.

"Wha…"

"I said go away."

"We will talk Bellatrix," she calls retreating.

"I should keep you around," I chuckle weakly. "Very scary."

"It's what I do best."

"You know she's going to tell anyone who will listen that we're down here fucking."

"Don't care," he shrugs. "Feeling better?"

I nod. "Thank you."

"I'm assuming this Kyle guy that's blowing up your phone is the cause of your stress," he states holding up my phone.

"How did…"

"We accidently switched when you ran into me."

"Fuck," I groan, digging the phone in my possession out handing it over. "Sorry again."

"No damage done," he shrugs as I scroll through the pleading texts.

"I don't know," I smirk sliding from the crate. "You're a thick boy. I might have hurt something internally running into that brick wall you call a torso. Thank you again for everything," I grin. "I guess I'll see you around, Pretend Boyfriend."

"Can't miss me, Peanut."

"Obviously," I chuckle disappearing around the corner.

XXX

"So, what's up with you and Braun," Alicia questions as we settle at the bar.

"What's up with you and Noam?"

"A lot of fun. That's pretty much all the young ones are good for," she beams sipping her drink. "But I thought you and…"

"Don't say his name," I snap, chugging my beer. "We stopped sleeping together months ago so I did a little investigating. He's been fucking the town slut in my bed every night I'm on the road for the past four months. Caught them on hidden camera. He's gone."

"So, you and Braun…"

"You need to stop listening to Mickie. There is no Braun and me. He helped me through a rough patch, that's it. Nothing more."

"Rough patch?"

"Nothing to worry about," I wave off. "Point is he helped me."

"He is terrifying. I don't know how he helped with anything."

"He's only terrifying to the weak," I smirk. "Some of us don't scare easily and actually give people a chance. He seems like a sweetheart from our limited interactions."

"Braun Strowman? Monster among men? Ex-Wyatt member? Sweet?"

"Yes, to all of the above."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care," I chuckle. "Order me another?"

"Sure thing."

Pushing my way through the crowd, I try to make my way to the ladies' room.

"Peanut," someone barks. "Peanut, Baby," a huge hand wraps around my arm yanking me from the crowd. "This is not what it looks like." I meet the pleading soft brown eyes of Braun before they skitter to the woman at the bar beside him. The request clear.

"Okay, I'll play along. What am I looking at? Because from where I'm standing it looks like you're at the bar flirting with some random…whatever this is," I snark pinning the woman with a glare.

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Be somewhere else. Go now," I snarl turning my back on the woman to stare up at Braun.

"Whatever," she huffs gathering her things. "When you're tired of your little bitch, come find me handsome."

"She's gone," Braun mutters.

"Good," I chuckle lowering my head. "I'm beginning to get a crick in my neck. You're a long way up there."

"Let me help with that," he snickers seating himself.

"Better. Let's try this," I smile pulling myself up onto the barstool the woman just vacated. "Still not even but not neck bending."

"I didn't mean to keep you…"

"I was going to take a piss," I smirk. "You didn't keep me from anything."

"Except the piss."

"Took me five minutes to get from the end of the bar to here," I smirk. "I can hold it until the crowd thins out."

"I can make a hole."

"Since you're leaving me for your man who isn't your man," Alicia states placing a beer on the bar between us. "I'm going to find my Scot."

"Have fun," I call.

"Always do."

XXX

"I hate to leave," I sigh. "But I need to get going. Long drive to the next city."

"You're driving tonight?"

"Was gonna head home but changed my plans," I shrug. "Might catch a couple hours of sleep in the car before I head out but yeah."

"You could stay in my room."

"Nope," I shake my head. "I've had too much to drink and I'm entirely too vulnerable for that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am feeling too raw from my breakup and I get horny when I drink. I would probably climb you like a tree."

"What would be wrong with that?"

"Seriously?"

"Not going to deny a beautiful woman who needs some release."

"Never said anything about needing a release."

"I can tell."

Sliding into his lap I lean up to press my lips against his. "Not bad," I whisper against him. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

"Just say the word, Peanut," he rumbles biting my lip.

"Word," I smile.

"Let's get out of here."

Lifting me easily, he never takes his eyes off me as he pushes his way out of the bar. I catch a glimpse at the woman from earlier sneering. I wave as we exit before burying myself against Braun's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there.

"Bella," he groans.

"Hmmmm?"

"I'm not a man built for car sex. So maybe keep that pretty little mouth to yourself until the hotel," he chuckles plopping me into the passenger seat of his rental.

"Fine," I pout as he slides behind the wheel. "But you never said anything about my hands." My hand immediately on the fly of his jeans.

"Bella," he growls as I wrap my hand around him.

"I'd get to the hotel quickly if I were you," I tease. "I'd hate for you to blow early."

"Fuck," he growls.

We make it to the hotel in record time, his mouth devouring me as soon as the car is in park.

"What happened to not being made for car sex," I pant as he moves to attack my throat and chest, our hips meeting roughly over and over.

"You and your damn hand," he growls again.

"Take me to your room and you can have an even better part of me."

He pulls us both from the car, his mouth never leaving my throat as he navigates his way through the hotel. My hands thread through his hair as my back meets his door. Seconds later we are moving through the room, his hands tearing the shirt from my torso.

"Don't worry about it, didn't care about that shirt. But," I start sliding my bra from me, "these things are expensive so I'd prefer if it stayed in one piece."

"Beautiful," he breathes, eyes sweeping down me before his mouth follows.

"Fuck," I groan as his tongue brushing over one nipple then the other sending want coursing through my entire body. "Braun. I need…"

"What do you need, Bella."

"You."

My back meets the mattress as my skirt is tugged down my legs, my panties following as I fumble to tug his jeans down his thighs.

"No going slow," he rumbles pressing me back into the mattress.

"Don't need slow," I pant wrapping my legs around his waist, his cock pressing against my entrance. "Please."

I groan softly as he fills me completely, his hands wrapping around my hips.

"Good?"

"Excellent."

"Great," he grunts slamming into me so hard I lose my breath. One hand wrapping around his wrist to anchor myself as the other slides to rub tight circles against my clit.

"Oh fuck," I whimper as I tighten around him, my orgasm approaching quickly.

"Come for me," he growls, his hips speeding even further.

"Braun," I cry as my orgasm overpowers me.

"That's my girl," he groans slamming into me one final time.

"Your girl," I question as he rolls to his side

"You think I'm letting you go after that," he chuckles.

"Do I not get a say?"

"Not right now. Maybe tomorrow. Tonight, you're all mine."

"I'm not getting much sleep tonight, am I?"

"Nope."

"It's going to be a very good night," I smile.


	2. Peanut

"Are you okay?"

I glance up at Alicia. "Yeah," I smile. "Why do you ask?"

"It's ten at night and you're struggling to stay awake. Plus, you're not drinking."

"Long nights combined with early mornings catching up with me," I shrug. "Just need get some sleep."

"Braun not letting you sleep," she grins, hip bumping me.

"Actually, he doesn't," I smirk. "And I am not complaining one bit."

The past six months have been amazing with Braun. My monster being the sweetest man I've ever known, treating me like a princess every chance he can. The amazing nightly sex being the cherry on top.

"I still don't understand this relationship of yours."

"One, you don't have to understand it because it's not yours. Just be happy that I am happy. Two, if you actually took the time to get to know him you would know that he is a really sweet guy behind all that gruff exterior."

"But you have to get past that gruff exterior. How did you do it?"

"It was never really there for me," I shrug. "I've seen it with others but it was never there for me."

"So how can you expect me to?"

"Because you're my friend and that's what friends do. I've sat and listened to Noam for hours and not had a clue what was said the entire conversation. But I put forth the effort for you."

"Fine. I get your point. I will try to get past the fact that Braun is a literal monster and try to see the sweetheart."

I snort, dropping my head again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Nothing a good night's rest can't fix."

"Go find your man and go to bed. Nothing but sleep tonight," she smiles pressing me up and towards the door.

"That actually sounds wonderful. Night Foxy."

"Night Bella."

"Hey Peanut," Braun smiles as I step off the elevator.

"Waiting on me?"

"Icing my elbow," he grins holding up the room's ice bucket, a bucket that looks incredibly tiny in his hands.

"You okay, Monster?"

"Just tweaked it during my match," he grins leaning down to peck my lips. "What about you? Don't you usually spend more time with Alicia? And come back to me and little tipsier."

"I'm exhausted tonight," I shrug. "Called it an early night."

"Well then let's get you to bed," he smiles scooping me up in his arms.

"Your elbow…"

"Your tiny self won't affect it," he chuckles.

X

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Alicia," I growl, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"You have been sick all day."

"I'm fine, Alicia."

"You need to see Doc."

"I'm fine, Alicia. Oh, fuck," I groan as another bout of sickness overcomes me.

"That's it," Alicia huffs disappearing.

"Where are you going," I groan between gags.

"To get someone to talk some sense into you," she calls back.

"Stay away from fucking Angle."

Pressing my forehead against the cool porcelain waiting for the next round of sickness.

"Everybody better be dressed. Man coming through," Alicia calls. "She's in there."

"Fucking Alicia," I groan sitting up preparing to face our general manager.

"Bellatrix? Baby," Braun appears, kneeling immediately beside me, "what's wrong?"

"My stomach is just upset," I sigh. "I'm fine."

"Alicia said you haven't kept anything down all day."

"Alicia talks to much," I mutter as he wraps me in his arms.

"You should see Doc."

"I just need some crackers and ginger ale."

"Let Doc tell me that," he states picking me up bridal style. "Come on."

"I don't think I get a choice," I smirk.

"Nope," he chuckles.

X

I sit nervously on the edge of the bed listening to the shower run in the other room. Braun having to leave for his match before Doc had a chance to see me. Doc fearing dehydration ordered me to Urgent Care at the local hospital. When the results from the test ran come back I'm floored. I try to hold back the tears as I text Braun to meet me at the hotel. Now I wait to give the news to my boyfriend. The thought that this could possibly end our relationship scares me more than the actual news.

"Bella?"

I glance up to find Braun in just a pair of shorts, water dripping from his hair and beard.

"I was worried out of my mind. Doc said he sent you to the hospital and then you weren't answering your phone."

"Doc was worried about dehydration. Cell service in a hospital sucks. You know this."

"Baby," he sighs dropping beside me. "What's wrong?"

I lick my lips, mentally preparing myself for the reaction I would get. The tightness of a looming anxiety attack settling around my chest.

"What is it?"

"I…I…I can't. I can't…I can't," I state standing. "I'm sorry."

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I'm out the door before I even realize I'm moving. The hotel hallway rushing past me.

"Bella? Hey," Alicia calls grabbing me around the waist. "What's going on?"

"I fucked up. I fucked up so badly."

"How? Talk to me Bella."

"I…I…I…" I try to breathe past the pain radiating through my chest.

"Come on," she soothes shoving me gently towards an open stairwell. "Come sit down on the stairs."

"Bella," Braun roars.

My breathing goes into overtime as Alicia shys away from me. My feet leave the floor seconds later as I'm spun and seated on the railing along the top of the stairwell. Braun's face looms in front of me as one arm wraps around my hips as I teeter.

"Bella, breathe," he states placing one of my hands on his chest. "Just breathe. Breathe." Covering my hand with his, his thumb rubbing circles across the back. "Hyperventilating isn't good for the baby."

"What," Alicia breathes.

There is rustling behind my back and the woman steps closer. My eyes fall to the papers suddenly in her hands. _"Of course, I forgot my hospital paperwork."_ My breathing hitches.

"Bella," Braun soothes. "You're okay. We're okay. Just keep breathing. That's it." His fingers comb my hair back from my face. "Don't worry. I've got you. You and my new little peanut."

"Bella," Alicia smiles. "I'm gonna leave you in good hands. I'll check on you in the morning."

I nod, swallowing.

"I get it now. You were right. Not scary at all once you get past the gruffness."

"You're ruining my reputation," Braun chuckles and I shrug.

"Goodnight you two."

"You okay," Braun questions.

"I don't know," I whisper.

"I meant it. We're okay."

"Are we?"

"Yes," he breathes, pecking my lips. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Scared."

"Now you say I'm scary," he smiles softly.

"I don't know where we are in our relationship. Let alone if you want to have a kid with me."

"Come on," he states cradling me.

"Again, I don't really have a choice."

"If you weren't so stubborn, I would give you a choice more often."

Maneuvering through the room, he settles on the bed, me on his lap. Reaching for something on the bedside table, "This is where we are in our relationship."

"A key?"

"A key to my place. I was going to ask you to move in."

"When?"

"Ask you? Tonight. When you were moving in is entirely up to you."

"Who said I would agree to?"

"High hopes," he shrugs holding the key between us.

"Tell me truth about how you feel about this," I whisper, my hand cradling my stomach.

"I'm ecstatic," he grins, covering my hand. "Don't make yourself sick worrying for one second about me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." The grin on his face is almost as big as the man.

Reaching tentatively for the key, "You got room for me and a nursery?"

"I have an extra room we can convert into a nursery but you…You are going to be a problem," he smirks capturing my mouth. "I'm never going to let you out of my sight every second I'm home. I'll never get anything done."

"Well if I'm going to be a problem," I smile pressing the key back into his hand.

"Don't you dare," he growls flipping us. "You're stuck with me."

"Promise?"

"Forever," his mouth trails down my neck, chest, and stomach to nuzzle against my belly button. "Hey Peanut," he murmurs against my skin. "It's Daddy. I just want to let you know how much I love you. And your Momma. And this new life we're starting."

"Braun," I sigh, my fingers sliding through his hair.

"I believe this is a private conversation,' he smirks up at me.

"I'm only six weeks. I don't even know if they can hear you yet."

"That's fine. I'll tell them every chance I can."


	3. More

A gravelly voice wakes me. "Braun," I mumble reaching across the bed to find nothing but cold sheets. _"Dreaming again."_

"I hear your momma is sick," the voice states.

"Braun," I state again opening my eyes.

"Have you at least been taking good care of her," his voice drifts from the baby monitor.

" _Definitely not dreaming,"_ I thinkpulling myself from the bed and padding down the hallway.

"I've missed my Izzy girl," I hear him whisper as I reach the nursery doorway. Peeking around I find Braun holding our ten-month-old daughter, Isabella, to his chest as he sways, her little hand clutching the end of his ponytail draped over his shoulder. "Have you missed Daddy? Huh," he murmurs against the side of her head, kissing softly. "Did my Izzy miss me?"

"Every single day," I state softly as the child in his arms starts to drift back towards sleep.

"Hey Peanut," Braun smiles.

"Hey," I return the smile entering the room. "It's a little confusing that you call us both Peanut."

He shrugs slightly turning his attention back to our daughter.

"You're home early."

"Was worried about you."

"I'm fine," I smile. "Thank you for worrying about me though."

"Always." Leaning down he presses a kiss to my lips. "Go back to bed, Baby. Get some rest."

"I'm awake now. I want to spend all the time I can with you while you're home."

"This is Daddy-Izzy time."

"So no room for Momma?"

"Nope."

"Don't be too long. We have some stuff to discuss."

"Like?"

"Get your daughter back to bed and come find out."

"Bella?"

"Enjoy your Daddy-Izzy time," I smirk disappearing down the hall.

X

"We need about ten more of those," Braun chuckles settling his bag beside the door.

I stare back at him from the bed.

"Bella?"

"Braun."

"That was a joke."

"Hmmm," I hum.

"What…What do you need to talk to me about?"

"What do you think I need to talk to you about?"

"I don't like that you're not giving me a straight answer. Or any answer really."

"Why? Does it make you nervous," I ask pulling myself up onto my knees and closer to the man's face.

"A little."

"Good," I smirk, wrapping my hands into his shirt and yanking him off-balance.

"What are…" he starts twisting so he lands on his back.

Straddling his hips, I reach for my phone. "What is this?"

Taking the phone from my hand, "Dana's video of me working out."

"I'm aware of that. What is it she calls you?"

"Her monster?"

"Whose monster?"

"Baby, it was a joke."

"Whose monster," I repeat the question.

"Baby…"

Wrapping my fingers through his beard, I lower my face to his. "Do I need to remind you who you belong to, Big Man?"

"Bella…"

My free hand slides up his torso under his shirt shoving it up in the process. "Do…I…Need…To…Remind…You…Who…You…Belong…To? Answer the question."

"No," he hands slide up my thighs.

"Whose monster are you?"

"Yours."

"Are you sure about that," I question lowering my mouth to his nipple, tracing the bar there with my tongue.

"Yes," he groans, his hand sliding the oversized shirt over my ass before palming it.

"Are you going to allow someone else to claim you," I question against his skin as I move lower.

"Bella."

"I don't share well, Monster."

"I know."

"Are…" My teeth graze his nipple. "You…" I move down his torso. Going…" I smile as he jerks as my lips ghost over the ticklish spot beneath his ribs. To…" I run a pointed tongue along the spot. "Allow…" I dip my head lower. "Someone…" I nip along his abs. "Else…"

"Bella," he growls.

"Hmmm?"

"I am yours. No one else has any claim on me. I only belong to you. You don't have to tease me."

"I don't know," I smile reaching back to work the fly of his jeans. "I'm pretty good at teasing you." Sliding a hand inside, I stroke him slowly.

"That you are but I need something else from you."

"What might that be? Oh," I groan as he slips a finger beneath my panties and along my slit.

"Seems like you've missed me as much as I've missed you."

"It's been too long."

"A month isn't too long."

"Seven weeks is," I groan grinding down on his hand.

"It hasn't…"

"Yes, it has," I sigh as he slips inside pumping slowly. "I've missed you every second."

"Maybe, I should take care of our needs."

I whimper as his hand disappears, seconds later my panties are literally torn from my body before he moves to shove his jeans and briefs down his legs.

"Just when I thought you couldn't take a hint," I smirk sinking down him. I swirl my hips as they meet his.

His mouth comes up to cover mine, his tongue probing. "Hints were never my forte."

"How about this," I smile leaning forward. "I want you to fuck me."

"That's what I like to hear," he growls thrusting up into me.

I throw my head back trying to match his rhythm.

"Is that what you want, Baby."

I nod unable to form words.

"You want more?"

"Ple… Oh fuck," I groan as his thumb slides between us and against my clit.

"No waking the baby," he growls. "I am NOT stopping. Fuck Bella," he snarls as I clamp down around him.

"Is my Monster going to come?"

"Not til you do Baby." The pressure on my clit increases and I come undone. I press my fist against my mouth to muffle my cries. "Beautiful."

"You're turn," I grin leaning forward to sink my teeth into his pec.

"Fuck," he yelps, his hips starting to stutter.

"You don't like that," I question against his skin sucking a mark over the area my teeth just left.

"You know I do," he growls pulling me back to his face. I swallow his cries as his release fills me.

"I love you," I pant against his lips.

"Not as much as I love you."

"Are you ready for bed?"

He nods adjusting us up against the pillows. "Sleep well, Bella."

Curling against his side, I use his chest as a pillow. "Definitely going to, my monster."

"Baby," he sighs.

"Hmmm?"

"You know you don't have to worry about Dana. You know that, right?

I crane my neck up to look at his face, smiling. "I know."

"I'm serious, Bella."

"I am too. I was never jealous of Dana."

"But…"

"I wanted to remind you who you belonged to, yes. I just used Dana as my excuse."

His laugh fills the room as he crushes me to his side.

"Careful Monster. Don't damage the merchandise."

X

"Wake her up," Braun states as a weight lands on my chest.

Opening my eyes, I'm met with the wide brown eyes of my daughter. "Morning Lil' Monster."

"Say it's time to get up Momma."

"Mama," she states patting my face.

"Why does Momma need to get up," I ask tucking a strand of dark hair behind the girl's ear. "Does Daddy have plans for us?"

"Actually, I do," he grins. "Don't worry. We're not leaving the house. I just need you awake."

"Oh, Momma is intrigued," I grin pulling myself up against the headboard. "Why does she have a jacket on if you aren't planning to leave the house?"

"I'll explain. Just give me time," he chuckles pulling Izzy to him. "From the second that you ran into me and didn't shy away like I was some sort of wild beast I believe that I was falling in love with you. The second your lips touched mine later I knew I was a goner. There was no escaping you. Every time we speak it drives home the fact that I am utterly and completely in love with you. And then we found out you were pregnant and the impossible happened. I fell more in love with you than I thought was humanly possible. You have brought so much love to my life."

"Ditto, Monster. I love you and Lil' Monster so much."

"Glad to hear it…Because we have something to ask you."

"Oh?"

Taking a deep breath, he moves to sit right beside me, settling Izzy on her feet between us. Reaching up, he slowly unzips Izzy's jacket. "Do you like the new shirt I had made for her?"

My eyes drop to the girl's shirt. The purple bubble letters across the black t-shirt causes my breathing to hitch. "Mom, will you marry Dad?"

"Braun?"

"Bellatrix Elizabeth Fraser, will you make me even happier than you already have," his hand comes around holding a ring box, "and marry me?" His thumb flicks open the box to reveal the most beautiful ring I have ever seen.

"Oh Braun," I breathe.

"Mama?" Izzy wipes at the tears running down my cheeks.

"Bella?"

I look up into Braun's concerned eyes. "Yes," I nod. "Yes, Braun. I can't think of anything that would make me happier than marrying you."

Sliding the ring onto my finger, he kisses the knuckle behind it.

"Now I have a question for you," I sigh wiping at my face.

"I'm all ears."

"Did you mean it last night?"

"Mean…"

"When you said we need ten more just like her," I smile pulling Izzy into my lap.

"Maybe not ten but when we're both ready…I'd like one or two more. Maybe even three."

Reaching over I pull a stack of papers from my bedside table. "Ready or not."


End file.
